derpoefandomcom-20200213-history
Kanadia
"There it is!" - Mort seeing Kanaida Kanadia (Officialy, the Domination of Canadia) is one of the many realms which the Derpoeverse spand. It is known for its cold and hrash weather as well as being the Homerealm of Laess Geography There is ALOT of fukken trees up in dis bitch, like greeny greens everywhere except the cities. The cities are usualy made out of ice and concreate. There is also alot of snow making it te coldest realm of them all, or as the Shoobs like to say: "Coolest". There are one massive ass mountiain ridge called the "Zchingo Line" going though the cuntry. As well as three major rivers the Bumbo, the Gremplo and the Bossbaby. Kanadia is also made up of islands called the "Laemerikan Islands". Name While tehnicly the nation is called Kanadia as it was that the 7 Sages called it when it was first created,, but the shoobs thought it was "Canadia", which way u write it depends on how much u respect the shoobs, as writting "Kanadia" is seen as offensive. History Rise of the Golden Shoobs In the earlisest days of dis world, when doggos where at their strongest and most powrful there existed two greter ppowers. The Golden Shoobs led by Zchingis the First and the Shibes led by the 7 Sages. Whil the Sages where immensly powrful and coude easly detroy a shoob in seconds they had much less peple than the shoobs, its spoculated taht there exisyed over 15 billion shoobs all ovah da word at the time. The 2 powers would fight often and even though the Sages tried theire best the Golden Shoobs took most of da world for their own Zchingis was a smart and good doggo who led his massive arme toward victory evrywhere he went. The Shoobs had an strict and horrible dictatoship over the wolrd, every none shoob was threated as dirt and often executed for no reason, but the shoobs still remained at top as dey had firm tringholds and loyal commanders. Shoob's Exile Around 56 000 yeras ago the Shoobs was on their last battle of expansion. The Sages had set up a trap, as the Shoobs charged towards the 7 Sages standing by themselves at the fields of modern day Skuntland, a massive tower errupted and it rolled across the battle field destroying millions of shoobs. Shoobs were not smart doggos and kept running into the pillat of death even though they all were evaporated. This battle would be know as the "Twisty Death war" by the Shoobs. As dis happened sevral riots across da world happened, most famous in Italy led by King Chad I. Zchingis saw his fellw shoob fall all around him and disappeared, never to be seen again. He was replaced by his son, Datlof. Datlof offered to negotiate with tha shibes. The shibe vere very mad and created the 8th realm, Kanadia, specially to host the Shoobs. Then they locked all exit for Shobs. Shoobs ccannot leave Kanaida but others can enter. Canadia Established The shoobs went from super power number 1 to a small ice land in the top of nothing. Datlof was hated by the other Shoobs and called the "Cutter of Fur" meaning a massive traitor and was assassinated three days after exile. Zchingis second son, Laemerika would do reforms and accepted their condition and succesfully created the Domination of Canadia as a sovreign land. Grandslam Master Laemerika the Golden swore to rebuld the Shoob frces once again and said taht oonec 50 Billion shoobs were in the rmy they would flee this place. Tooday there are 39 Billion shoobs in the army. Laemerika created the capital Floont up north, naming it after what he thought his father was named. Era of Peace Shoob culture truly blossomed due to the peac and quiet of staying at own land. Even some outsiders would move in like the family of Laess. The Shoob did not canged much doe, their rule was harsh and unforgiving. All criminals are sent to the fluff pit (oit filled with angery shoobs) and ripped to shredds. But famous artists such as Luna "Loon" McSofsof who created the moon and wrote the national anthem, and Handsome Horthork who licked a frozen pole would inspire the entire world showing dat Shoob was still relevant even after exile. The Dotlum Siege After the Faggot Kings influence became stronger he sponsored the young monarch known as the Goblin Lord in his endevour to creat a sovreign state for him and his people, the Dotlum. After militarizing anf organizing an army they marched onto the cold forrst land. The Dotlum chose this realm as every other realm is protected by a sage. The Shoobs sent their army, the Shoob Guard to defend but the new found power of the once wek Dotlum took them by surpise. Thea rmy was seperated, the commanders were lost and the Dotlum marched into Floont sucesfully thowin the nation into anachi. Guerilla Shoobs put up a ressistance and the nation if far from fully occupied, and the current Grandslam Master, Booft Burmp. still lives in the de facto captol in the Soft Tower Notable Locations: * The Imperial Shoob Palace, Floont * The Soft Tower, Western Kanadia * Laess' Boy shack, Southern Border Entrance Category:Realm Category:Shoob